Surprise!
by Pixil-8
Summary: Yoosung is struggling to decide what to get Saeran for their 2-year anniversary- Saeyoung gives him some advice. (Yoosung x Saeran - asphyxiation, pet play, praise kink, lingerie, rough-ish sex)


So, I drew some Yooran NSFW fanart ( post/154376517162/please-do-not-repost-soooo-uhhhh-ive-never ) and basically had a story to go along with it, soooo yeah here's that. :D

I do not own Mystic Messenger! (If i did there would be a lot of sexual options...)

* * *

Yoosung sighed loudly, chewing hard on the end of his pen. He dropped it onto his lap, leaning back against the couch, closing his eyes tight in frustration.

"What's bothering you? I haven't seen you this restless in a long time." Saeyoung leaned back against the arm of the couch, head resting against his palm, watching Yoosung as he fidgeted. Yoosung sighed again, rubbing his face gently.

"Sorry, I don't want to bother you with it. It's the first time we've hung out in a while, too…"

Saeyoung smirked wickedly, laughing a bit under his breath, "Probably because you're always spending time with my dear little brother."

Yoosung flushed bright red, staring down at his feet awkwardly. Saeyoung laughed, sitting up and pushing Yoosung on the shoulder.

"Don't look so apologetic, I'm kidding. It's coming close to your 2 year anniversary, right?"

Yoosung nodded, thrusting his head back into his palms and groaning.

"Yes, and that's the problem."

"Problem?"

Yoosung peeked up at Saeyoung through his hands, the tips of his ears still glowing with a bright pink flush.

"I have no idea what to get him!"

Saeyoung blinked slowly, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning back and giving a low whistle under his breath.

"Well, y'know, you could just _dress up_ for him…"

"Dress up? Like in a suit?"

Saeyoung smirked and laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no. Yoosung, let me give you a few ideas." Saeyoung leaned in close, whispering into Yoosung's ear, who turned an even darker shade of red, his eyes blown wide. He brought his hands to his mouth in surprise, looking back at Saeyoung.

"A-Are you sure that's wh-what he wants..?!"

Saeyoung nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah. _Positive_."

* * *

 ** _A few days later…._**

Saeran sighed, kicking off his shoes in the entryway. He tried to fight back the nagging depression settling in his chest- Yoosung had been seemingly too busy to talk to him the past couple of days, giving short responses to texts, almost seeming to avoid phone calls. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt dejected that Yoosung seemed to have forgotten their anniversary.

He took slow steps down the hall, his eyes fixated on the ground before him, too tired and beaten down to even bother looking anywhere else. He turned the doorknob to his room, pushing the door open, closing it behind him, reaching to take off his jacket, lifting his head for the first time, his body freezing as he did so.

There before him, kneeling on top of his bed, was Yoosung. He was wearing a frilly pink bandeaux-style top, with a matching set of pink, frilly panties, adorned with an adorable bow in the middle. He had pink cat ears resting cutely atop his head, a matching pink tail curling around his legs, protruding from his backside, as well as thigh-high socks on his legs, the same shade of pink as the rest of the ensemble, with three white stripes at the top. The cherry on the cake, was the bright pink collar around his neck, with a big silver ring, and the pink braces around his wrists.

Saeran's face was hot, probably as red as his hair. He stumbled back against the door, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his boyfriend before him, all oxygen in the room seeming to have vanished as his chest heaved, searching for air.

"Wh-Wha… I… Yoo-Yoosung?!"

Yoosung blushed, his eyes flicking downwards nervously, before slowly bringing his hands in front of himself in a cat-like manner, staring back towards Saeran.

"Um- Surprise, meow?"

Saeran's hand flew over his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest. He brought his hand from his mouth, running it through his hair, gripping it tightly to remind himself that this was, in fact, reality. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat before attempting to speak.

"Yoosung… Why, why are you..?"

Yoosung's face was about as pink as the lingerie he was wearing, his hands shyly covering his chest, his gaze flitting away from Saeran's, embarrassment overcoming his features.

"Do you not like it..? Oh god, I knew it looked weird..!"

Saeran strode over to him, taking Yoosung's hands in his, staring him in the eye.

"You do not look weird, and it's not.. That I don't like it," Saeran's gaze turned away for a moment, his cheeks seeming to glow in the ambience of the lamp on the bedside table, "I just wasn't… Expecting you to wear something like this."

Yoosung blinked up at him slowly, a hopeful smile on his face.

"So you… Don't dislike it..?"

Saeran shook his head, leaning his forehead against Yoosung's, pressing their noses together.

"No, I definitely don't… Dislike it."

Yoosung giggled softly, kissing Saeran's cheek gently before pulling away again ever so slightly.

"I didn't really know what to get you for your gift, so.. I thought you might like it if we tried something different…" He played with his hands before him, looking up at Saeran through long lashes. Saeran took in a sharp breath, his heart speeding up by the second. He reached out a shaky hand, brushing some of Yoosung's hair away from his eyes tenderly.

"What… Are you wanting me to do?"

Yoosung smiled a bit, taking Saeran's hand gently, sliding his fingers into the loop of his collar, Saeran's vision beginning to tilt with arousal.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," Yoosung pulled Saeran down, pressing their lips together passionately, running his tongue along Saeran's lower lip, causing him to moan in response before pulling away just enough to speak, "I'm your gift, and you can have your way with me."

Saeran closed his eyes, letting out a low breath, trying to control himself, his body pulsing with need. He had always thought his boyfriend was sexy, but this- _this-_ was a whole new aspect of it that he had never even imagined.

"I- Okay. I don't mind the sound of that at all, but- You should establish a safe word just in case, because I don't want to hurt you."

Yoosung smiled, pulling Saeran's jacket off of his shoulders, throwing it to the side harshly before grabbing his sweater, yanking him close to his body so that their lips were centimetres apart.

"Coffee, now fuck me."

Saeran groaned, sliding his hand into Yoosung's hair, pressing his lips hard against his lover's, biting at his lower lip. Yoosung whimpered, wrapping his arms around Saeran's neck, pressing their chests together. Saeran slid his hand up along Yoosung's waist, trailing his fingers just underneath the bandeaux, goosebumps rising all over Yoosung's skin.

Saeran pulled away, lifting his sweater, as well as the singlet underneath, up and off of his body, tossing them to the side before leaning in close once more, this time trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Yoosung's neck. The blond moaned, dragging his nails down Saeran's back, at which the redhead bit down hard on his neck, eliciting a cry from his lips.

"S-Saeran!"

Saeran sucked hard at the offended skin, licking softly at the teeth marks there, continuing to leave small bites along his shoulders and collarbones. Yoosung writhed under his touch, panting hard, his eyes half-lidded and needy.

Saeran slid one of his hands completely under the fabric of the bandeaux, swiping his thumb over Yoosung's left nipple, who arched his back in response, a harmonious moan flying from his mouth.

Saeran pinched at the hardened nub, suckling at Yoosung's earlobe, their hips beginning to grind together in premeditated rhythm. Saeran pulled at his earlobe with his teeth, Yoosung whimpering wantonly below him.

"Do you like that, kitten?"

Yoosung blushed hard, nodding softly, gasping in surprise as Saeran pulled hard at the ring of the collar.

"Give me a proper answer when I ask you something."

"Ah, Y-yes! I like it!"

Saeran smiled, kissing his lips softly, rubbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Good boy." He leaned back, pulling Yoosung into a sitting position before him, one hand still looped through the collar, forcing Yoosung to kneel above his legs. Saeran looked over his body, his eyes full of want as he took in his boyfriend's gorgeous frame. "You're so pretty, Yoosung. Such a beautiful kitten."

Yoosung blushed, moaning softly at the praise, looking up at Saeran with wishful eyes. Saeran stroked his cheek softly, smiling down at him.

"What do you want from me?" He ran his fingers down his jaw, over his lips agonizingly slow. Yoosung opened his mouth, reaching out with his tongue, licking at Saeran's fingers with need. Saeran slid his fingers into Yoosung's mouth, moaning softly as Yoosung sucked hard at them, lavishing them with his tongue, swirling it around his digits. Yoosung pulled off slowly with a lewd pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Saeran's fingers.

"I want to taste you," Yoosung breathed softly, running his hand slowly along Saeran's inner thigh, his chest heaving with want, his lavender eyes misty, "I want you in my mouth."

Saeran smiled, leaning back onto his elbows, Yoosung crawling over him as though in a trance.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it."

Yoosung smiled dreamily, kissing down Saeran's chest, licking softly at his stomach, his tongue dipping in Saeran's belly button, licking a slow stripe along the band of his pants. Saeran moaned as he watched his actions, biting down hard on his lip, his arousal throbbing between his legs. Yoosung ran his hand over the bulge in Saeran's jeans with an open palm, and Saeran couldn't control his hips as they bucked into the touch, his head tilting back in pleasure.

Yoosung smiled as he unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper, looping his fingers through the band of his pants and underwear, pulling them down just enough so that his cock sprang free from its confines.

"My master is so hard already," He wrapped his hand around the base of Saeran's cock, leaning in close to it, his eyes locked with Saeran's, whose face was flushed bright red at the arousing display, "I'll have to remedy that."

He darted his tongue out, licking along the slit at the tip, causing a whimper to escape Saeran's lips. He smiled, pleased with his results, before taking the head into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he began to pump his head up and down along his cock. Saeran placed his hand on Yoosung's head, right between the cat ears resting there, gripping his hair in his fist.

"Mm, you're so good at this.." He smiled as Yoosung stuttered in his pace at the compliment- if there was one thing that got to Yoosung, it was praise. He stroked Yoosung's head with his thumb, using his palm to push his head down as he bobbed up and down.

"Do you want to taste my cum? Is that what you want?"

Yoosung hummed low in his throat, Saeran's hips bucking at the vibration, his peak getting closer. He bit down on his lip, tilting his head back, pulling hard at Yoosung's hair.

"Fuck, Y-Yoosung…"

Yoosung squeezed his hand around the base of Saeran's cock, bobbing his head faster along his length, his eyes eagerly looking up at him. Saeran moaned, throwing his head back, the sight of his boyfriend's face gazing up at him during such an act pushing him over the edge, his body writhing as he came into his mouth.

Yoosung closed his eyes tight, swallowing it all down, pulling away once the flow had stopped, giving the tip of Saeran's cock another soft lick before sitting up, licking the excess cum off of his fingers. Saeran felt his body come back to life all over again at the sight, grabbing Yoosung by the wrists, pulling him into a harsh kiss, his head hazy as he tasted his own cum on Yoosung's lips.

He pulled away, flipping Yoosung and throwing him down onto the bed, moaning all over again as he saw that the cat tail was a butt plug. He ran his fingers around the sides of it, Yoosung shivering beneath him, looking up at him over his shoulder, the side of his face pressed into the bed. Saeran pushed on the tail, Yoosung moaning loudly at the sensation.

"Did you put this in so I wouldn't have to prep you? Are you that impatient?"

"Yes- I don't want to wait. I want you now," He arched his back so his ass was high in the air, his face bright pink, saliva dripping from his lips, his eyes teary as he gazed up at Saeran, " _Please._ "

Saeran moaned, pulling the plug out slowly, tossing it aside, positioning himself at his entrance, rubbing the tip around, picking up the excess lube the toy had left behind, an aroused smile playing on his lips.

"Who would I be to deny my little kitten?"

He thrusted inside, a scream of his name echoing through the room. He growled, grabbing Yoosung's right arm, using it as leverage as he thrusted in hard, his left arm placed next to Yoosung's shoulder. He slammed into Yoosung's ass as fast as he could, moaning under his breath as he felt Yoosung reach back with his free hand, pulling desperately at his pants, pushing back against his thrusts.

"Y-Yoosung… You're so tight.."

Yoosung whimpered, his body quivering beneath Saeran's, his eyes completely hazy, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth.

"S-So good… M-Master- More, more please..!"

Saeran gritted his teeth, pulling harder at Yoosung's arm, angling his hips, slamming hard into him once more, relishing the scream that escaped Yoosung's lips as he hit his prostate, his body quaking now.

"Oh-! Oh, god- there!"

Saeran continued to thrust, never stopping his pace as he pulled Yoosung up by his arm so that their bodies were both upright. He released Yoosung's arm, his hand instead flying up to his throat, wrapping his hand around it tightly, his other arm pressed out behind him to balance himself as he continued to fuck Yoosung's ass.

Yoosung's hands flew up to the hand wrapped around his throat, prepared to let go in case he needed to signal the need for air. His eyes rolled back into his head, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in pleasure, his head tilted back as he revelled in the lack of oxygen, Saeran's cock still pounding inside him.

Saeran leaned in close, kissing Yoosung's ear softly, licking along the curve of it, a garbled moan escaping Yoosung's throat as he did so.

"Cum for me."

Yoosung's body quivered as Saeran whispered hotly in his ear, his hips jerking as he came inside his panties, a wet stain covering them, cum dripping out from the sides and down his thighs. Saeran bit his lip, his hips thrusting up one more time before cumming deep inside Yoosung's ass, jerking occasionally as he rode himself through his orgasm. He released Yoosung's throat, their bodies both going limp, leaning back down against the bed together.

Yoosung took a moment to recuperate before slowly lifting his hips up and off of Saeran's cock, hissing a bit at the loss of contact. He turned over, looking down at his boyfriend, face flushed, covered in sweat.

Saeran smiled softly up at him, stroking his cheek tenderly, and Yoosung grinned, the blush still bright on his cheeks.

"So.. Happy anniversary?"

Saeran laughed, shaking his head softly, pulling Yoosung down into a soft kiss, holding his face gently in his hands. He pulled away just enough to place another tender kiss on Yoosung's nose, looking up into his bright lavender orbs.

"Happy anniversary," Saeran laughed under his breath, shaking his head, "Well, my gift seems pretty lame, now. I was just going to cook you dinner."

Yoosung's eyes lit up, practically shining.

"Really?! I like dinner!"

Saeran smiled, shaking his head as he hugged his adorable boyfriend.

"Maybe next time you should get puppy ears. That seems to suit you more."

"Should I get rid of the cat ears then?"

"No."

* * *

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Yoosung hummed happily to himself as he did the dishes, passing the time as Saeran was in the shower, having finished their supper not long ago. The front door opened, and his eyes flicked up as he saw Saeyoung walking down the hall.

"Oh, Saeyoung!"

Saeyoung smiled, stopping and waving at the blond, leaning against the doorframe.

"Heya hey, Yoosung. What's got you looking so happy?"

Yoosung grinned, putting away the last dish, drying his hands on the towel.

"I wanted to say thanks for your idea! It worked great!"

Saeyoung froze, the smile falling from his face, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat, forcing the smile back onto his lips, nodding slowly at Yoosung.

"Ahh- yeah! Not… Not a problem!" He turned on his heel, walking down the hall, fighting the laughter that was about to burst from his lips.

Maybe it was best he keep it to himself that he had been kidding.

 **END.**

* * *

I mean, a joke that gets you mind-blowing rough sex is a good joke, right?

I'm going to hell ok i cannot stop the sin

~Pixil-8


End file.
